Watching Through The Shadows
by Aurora Starcrystal
Summary: (Just had to alter it) What would you give to be able to be in your love's life once more? Would you give your life to the shadows just to see him? But when the shadows fade...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the C.C.S characters. (I'll keep dreaming though. ^_ ~* and please read my author's note.)  
  
Watching Through the Shadows  
  
  
  
With azure eyes and glossy, blue hair he meticulously worked the block of clay. With  
  
slender pale fingers shaping every curve of his sculpture to be. A car passed by the  
  
workshop shifting his attention. It was a then did he care to look at his surroundings. The  
  
smell of moist mud was intoxicating his senses. The quietness was uneasy, but pleasant.  
  
The thought of being in a grimy deserted workshop made him feel apprehensive.  
  
He mentally shook himself and continued to mold his masterpiece.  
  
Subconsciously, his fingers molded the tender, damp clay. In his mind he was thinking  
  
about a young woman. This young woman wore a long flowing dress as the wind played  
  
with her silky hair, and her eyes toyed with his heart. A memory that would never perish  
  
from his mind.  
  
His fingers grew more restless as he thought of her and molded the clay faster.  
  
He was not aware of the fact that his fingers were moving taking the image from hid  
  
mind, slowly.  
  
He remembered the folds of her dress rippling, like a river in the wind. Her  
  
hair, cascading down to her slender waist glowed radiantly against her pure white dress.  
  
Now his sculpture was starting to resemble a figure of a young woman. His  
  
fingers, having a mind of their own created every fold of her dress.  
  
Her visage was breathtakingly beautiful. A creamy white complexion that  
  
made even snow jealous and her flush cheeks complimented her violet eyes. Those  
  
shimmering amethyst eyes stared longingly at the sea, waiting, filled with hope. What or  
  
whom she was waiting for was lost in her teary eyes like a ship lost at sea. Her cute  
  
chiseled nose, red from sniffling enhanced her beauty. Nothing could stop her ever-  
  
flowing tears. He watched from afar, as she continued to lose her self in a void of  
  
melancholy and darkness. She was an old friend, a friend from long ago. Suddenly she  
  
made a sound whimpering? No singing. That beautiful voice, a voice that even the angels  
  
would cherish. Her voice brought back so many memories.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his . sculpture! Wide eyes looked with disbelief, he was  
  
unaware of what he was doing. did to be more accurate. There before him lay a  
  
miniature figurine of the girl that ruled his thoughts. Every fold of his sculpture's dress  
  
was accurate; no detail was overlooked. He gently put his sculpture in the kennel. As he  
  
opened the kennel door the fire's light reflected off his thick glasses.  
  
Hours seemed like eternity through the window he watched the sun move across the  
  
ever-changing sky like an hour hand on a clock he watched the sun move. Until the  
  
blazing golden ball was no longer seen. Bored he decided to take a look at his figurine.  
  
Opening the kennel door slowly and winching from the heat the oven emitted he carefully  
  
took out his statue with a large wooden spatula. He let the piece cool before delicately  
  
turning the piece in his hands as he left the workshop and started off home.  
  
As he walked home down the obscured and neglected streets he gaze at the figurine.  
  
Still looking at every curve and detail of his figurine longingly, wanting to see her in  
  
reality again. In the crisp night air surrounding him, he could have sworn that he heard  
  
her angelic voice echoing that enchanting song. Echoing, through the odd quietness of the  
  
city's streets filling the vast dark heavens above.  
  
Tomayo's P.O.V  
  
I come out of the shadows that were protecting me. The night severs me well,  
  
luckily I have dark violet hair and a dark cape or he would have seen me. My moist  
  
amethyst eyes glistened with the reflection of the stars. I remember him, the magician  
  
who admires me from afar. "We will meet again if destiny permits us." I whispered in a  
  
soft quiet voice. I started to sing knowing he could hear me. One day I would like to sing  
  
with him. But for now I sing alone, alone with the empty shadows and the silver  
  
moonlight. *~By Aroura Starcrystal~*  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? This is my fist C.C.S fan fiction! Let me ask you a question, do you want me to continue this story? Or just leave it the way it is? If you want me to continue then can you give me some ideas on how the two meet? I'll tell you where the idea came from this was usually a story for creative writing homework but some how I heard that the teacher didn't like things like this so I turned this into a C.C.S fan fiction. (with my favorite couple Eriol and Tomayo ^_^) I hope to write more of them in the future. But now I have so much homework and plus it's time for mid terms! . Well please review all of you nice kind people! Ja ne minna-san and arigato for reading! *~Aroura Starcrystal~* 


	2. The Snow Hides More Then Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its Characters. I'm just obsessed with them. Note Some one please tell me the correct way to spell the characters names  
  
*~The Snow Hides More Then Memories~*  
  
The blue haired magician tossed and turned in his sleep. It seems as if he was struggling with himself, as his visions from the night before haunted him making small droplets of salty water appear on his pinkish face.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Flashes of sparkling amethyst, and the tressels of glossy violet hair is all he  
  
could see. In his dream he perceived a name "Tomoyo" his mind whispered as if the  
  
name was sacred. A dark yet sweet, hushed voice said, " I'm watching you"  
  
He reached desperately out to the voice only to grasp nothing but air. He ran to the voice  
  
as fast as he could. But before he could run any further a sudden flash of white light  
  
blinded him.  
  
*End of Dream *  
  
Eriol woke up breathing heavily with eyes as wide as the silver moon.  
  
" Tomoyo.She left four years ago to start a new life."  
  
Eriol said still unable to catch his breath. His eyes wondered around the twilight room  
  
gently he searched the room for something to comfort him, only to land on the figurine  
  
on his tableside drawer. His eyes softened as he saw his figure staring at him her face so  
  
delicate and realistic.  
  
"Tomoyo. I wonder.where are you now?" His eyes fluttered shut to produce a single  
  
tear. He got up gracefully but still half asleep and wandered to the bathroom to get  
  
prepared for what the day would bring.  
  
~At the Park~  
  
As the snow wafted in the air glistening like stardust he walked. Wearing a true blue  
  
coat with navy blue gloves his eyes glimmered with happiness as he watched. A young  
  
girl about 6 with a velvet fuchsia dress and golden hair spun around in the snow dancing. Her  
  
hazel eyes shone with nothing but pure innocence. 'The pure innocence of a child' he  
  
thought 'That is something that I have never experienced' He looked to the white creamy  
  
sky and time seemed to stop as he searched his memories.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
" Eriol Hiiragizawa," A women with flaming red hair called. The young boy about 5  
  
turned around slowly unknowing what this stranger wanted. The woman presented him  
  
with a glowing object that seemed to float in between her gentle hands.  
  
" Eriol Hiiragizawa you are the reincarnation of the powerful magician Clow Reed.  
  
With your powers and your guardian you are to help a young girl discovery a world of  
  
magic and help her save the world."  
  
Eriol's eyes were tainted with fear then the woman put the glowing object into his hands  
  
and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
" Unleash the power within your staff Eriol." The woman said in a sweet yet  
  
commanding voice.  
  
Eriol was frightened by what his body was doing as if he were an expert with this  
  
glowing key he commanded the key to release it's powers with his voice. The small key  
  
turned into a glowing staff with a golden sun at the tip. The woman was satisfied and  
  
smiled sweetly then her expression changed. Her face was now serious as she spoke.  
  
"I Kaho Mizuki will train you to gather your powers from the past and accomplish your  
  
mission."  
  
From that day forward Eriol knew that his life would never be the same.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
Eriol snapped back to reality as the snow fell more heavily on the glistening ground. The  
  
golden haired girl was gone and he was left alone in the silent park.  
  
He never experienced childhood because he was nothing but a shadow of a man long  
  
ago. He was to finish what the magician from the past had begun, but where was his past?  
  
He had no mother no father only his guardians. But it was better then having no one at all  
  
he thought. But nights were always empty except when he reminisced on the past where  
  
his friends would always remain. Back in fifth grade with all of his friends they had some  
  
good times when he was not causing havoc in the small town with his dark magic. But  
  
now every one has vanished Sakura and Syaoran got married and moved to Hong Kong  
  
to stay with Syaoran's family, but Tomayo? Where has she gone he dose not know but he  
  
knows that she is somewhere. Tomayo the nightingale of the small town of Tomedo the  
  
one who stole his heart with her angelic voice, wisdom, natural beauty, and every thing  
  
about her. Where was she and why did she leave? He pondered this question as he  
  
walked toward a clearing surrounded by trees.  
  
*Tomayo's P.O.V*  
  
I hid behind a frosted tree watching the blue haired boy wander around in the clearing of the park. Dressed in a pure white coat I blended in with the winter's décor but my dark  
  
violet hair glowed along with my dark lavender eyes. But once again he didn't see me I  
  
am as silent as the wind. Once again I sang my enchanting song for him to hear and only  
  
him.  
  
Eriol's P.O.V  
  
Once again I hear her lovely voice ring in through my heart. I turned around and saw.  
  
could it be? Locks of amethyst hair? Could you be back Tomoyo? I ran toward the voice  
  
hearing it ring louder and louder through the park's trees. Her eyes locked with mine for  
  
a second before she darted quickly into the forming blizzard. How could she escape from  
  
me again? "Why are you hiding from me?" I shouted to her as I ran toward my  
  
mansion in the swirling white snow.  
  
Author's note: Second chapter done! What do you think of it? Did you like it? Tell me you must review. Do you have any ideas? Should they meet in the next chapter? Give me your opinions please. Arigato minna-san for reading and until next time ja-ne and Happy Thanks Giving. 


	3. What The Snow Can Bring

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura I'm just a girl with nothing to do.  
  
Note: I have decided that Eriol and Tomoyo are 20 years old and just finished collage and I'm making Nakuru a girl and Spinle is a boy. Spinel has an allergic reaction to sweets and he just goes drunk and asks for more until he falls asleep and he hates sweets just to let you know.  
  
~What the Snow Can Bring~  
  
The Snow swirled outside as two hopeful eyes glimmered inside the cozy mansion. The fire was lit inside the fireplace and the candles glowed with warmth as the two eyes watched the swirling white chaos outside. A chocolate haired girl, Nakuru Akizuki by name, with radiant auburn eyes about the age of 35 stared out the window with troubled thoughts. But she was not alone, for she was accompanied by an odd looking cat named Spinel.  
  
This was no ordinary cat this cat was made by the blue haired magician it had tiny sapphire wings, long pointy ears, curly black tail, large turquoise almond shaped eyes, and a navy blue body. This feline can talk with an excellent vocabulary in Japanese and English. The magician also made the girl, and they both have the abilities to turn into majestic creatures when their master calls upon them. When the girl turns into her creature her name is Ruby Moon, which is also what Spinel calls her in her human form and Spinel's name in his creature form is Spinel Sun.  
  
Their purposes for being created our to help their master complete his missions, act as companions, and to be his loyal guardians. But now the missions have been accomplished no longer do they need to hide in a veil of darkness in the night they are now free to bask in both the sun and the moon's light.  
  
Then the long silence was broken with words drowning in distress "Supii- chan where is Eriol-sama? The storm is getting worse and I hope that he is not harmed." The blue cat glared at his female friend, for Supii was a given nick name, given but DEFINATLY not accepted. He put down his book and spoke with confidence to his companion.  
  
" Ruby Moon, I am sure that Eriol-sama is just fine. You do not need to worry about it and it is not even four-o-clock yet. Oh also.DON'T CALL ME SUPII-CHAN MY NAME IS SPINEL YOU GAKI!" Nakuru grabbed the winged cat and took him to the kitchen with a devious smile on her face. The cat watched in fear as he saw the terror of the weapon that was coming toward him. He struggled to get free but it was to late she got him, and he could feel his body shiver with terror. She had done it again, she was going to try and kill him again with a jar of.SUGAR COATED COOKIES!  
  
Nakuru loved to torture her little friend every time he called her a gaki or anything else insulting. Her eyes sparkled with joy as her friend became starry-eyed and begged for more. * Sound of a doorbell* Just when she was about to stuff the cat with more cookies her fun ended and she groaned like a child that wanted a toy but couldn't get one. "Eriol-sama is home. 'Looks at the door' wait that isn't his aura who could it be? We have to hide you now my little Suppi-chan."  
  
She went to the library up stairs and placed the now sleeping-drunk cat on a velvet pillow gently. She rushed down stairs and opened the door to see a stranger? She starred at the stranger dressed in a black velvet cape with a hood that covered its head and shadowed its face. The stranger removed its cape to reveal her face. Nakuru could only stare at this girls beauty she was like Venus but even more elegant. Then the goddess spoke in gently words " I am Tenshi Mikimoto and I would like to ask if you could take me in until the storm passes please?"  
  
The girl's eyes glimmered with faith and innocence and Nakuru just couldn't say no to her. " Hai of course you can stay and I am Nakuru Akizuki my cousin will be home any minuet now his name is Eriol Hiiragizawa I'm sure he won't mind you staying here. I'll show you to your room Mikimoto-san." Tenshi's eyes glowed with happiness and gratitude to Nakuru as she bowed and said " Arigato Akizuki-san domo arigato." Nakuru lead Tenshi up to a spare guest room and wondered where her master was.  
  
" If you need anything I will be down stairs in the living room you won't miss it I assure you. I suggest that you take a warm bath and a short nap before dinner Mikimoto-san, and have a nice rest." Nakuru said as she gently closed the door and went back to the living room with a worried heart as she waited for Eriol to come home. if he came home.  
  
Authors note: Thanks for staying with me minna-san. So what do you think of this new character? Will she bring good or bad events to Eriol and Tomoyo or is she hiding some thing? Oh and will Eriol come back? Well please review minna-san arigato for reading and ja-ne! *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~* 


	4. A Little Girl and The Song Of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura I could not have because it is so good! ^_~* A/N: Arigato for sticking with me you loyal readers and thanks for all the reviews. Love ya minna-san!  
  
~ A Little Girl and The Song Of Tears~  
  
Tenshi looked around her English styled room staring in aw at her surroundings a floral pattern bed, velvet red curtains, and cherry wood furniture that reflected the winters light. She wandered to the towering window and watched as the ice twitched against the glass while it glistened with the radiance of the snow.  
  
The view from her window was obscured by the snow and frost but she knew what was beyond her window. She remembered watching 'him' through the bars of his gate as he tended to the flowers. The rainbow garden was a site to see in the summer and spring, the light from the sun started to fade form her mind as the gelid winter took its place.  
  
* shivers* Tenshi realized that she still had her wet clothes on and decided to take a warm soothing bath. She had a bit of trouble trying to find the bathroom since her room was so big but never the less she found it. As light was shed in the room the tiles glistened and the flower paintings danced with glee.  
  
She turned the warm soothing water on and filled up the bathtub. She discarded her wet garments on to the floor and gathered up a towel and a robe. Gracefully, Tenshi stepped into the water enjoying the way it lapped at her legs. She laid herself down into the clear glass water and the last sound she heard was the gentle lapping of waves from the ocean as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.  
  
~Eriol's P.O.V~  
  
Those sensual amethyst eyes are bating me to love a memory. Maybe what I saw was an illusion. dang I am too obsessed with this girl an innocent girl that is at least three million miles away. Why is she taunting me with her memories? No, the question should be why do I hold on to her why can't I let her go? If I am such a powerful magician why am I falling under her spell?  
  
" Eriol-sama? You can come in now, unless you would like to stand out there in the blizzard." Darn she rules my thoughts; I bet I looked awkward just standing there in front of the door." Yes of course Nakuru I am sorry if you and spinel were worried and did you*hears nothing but an unusual silence*. by the way where is spinel?"  
  
Nakuru smiled a devious smile and said with words that sounded a little too innocent "Oh we had a lot of 'fun' Eriol-sama." I just shook my head knowing what had happened. Suddenly I shot my head up feeling a strange presence in the house. "Eriol-sama I picked 'HER' up from the airport yesterday night. She's sleeping in your room but I suppose she is up now. Oh and a girl named Tenshi is." I had already started ascending up the stairs to see 'her' before Nakuru could finish.  
  
~Tenshi~  
  
"Excuse me miss but if you don't get up I am sure that you will drown." Said a little about 6 with a sweet voice from above Tenshi. Tenshi's eyes opened as she stared with eyes immersed in bathwater, she sat up and gasped for air. Then Tenshi noticed a red headed girl with a slight blue sheen to her waist length hair and purple eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Osu *bows*miss my name is Sakura Hiiragizawa who are you miss?" Tenshi's eyes were full of curiosity and thought 'Maybe this is Eriol's cousin. but he told me that he had no relatives? Oh well maybe he wanted this to be a secret for he has many.' The little girl stared at Tenshi with serious eyes, which was starting to scare Tenshi. Breaking the heavy silence in the air, Tenshi spoke in a gentle voice showing no signs of fear.on her face. " Osu my dear Sakura-chan my name is Tenshi Mikimoto and you can call me Tenshi-chan. Oh and can you hand me that towel please?"  
  
The little girl's serious stare disappeared as a sweet innocent smile took it's place. Making Tenshi feel a little bit better but she was still curious about that senile stare that the little child just gave her. but she shrugged it off. The child obeyed Tenshi and handed her the plush cotton towel.  
  
Tenshi drained the water from the bath and wrapped the balmy towel around her as she saw Sakura move in one liquid motion disappearing into the bedroom. With eyes of curiosity she stared at the door waiting for the girl to return. As quickly as Sakura had gone she came back with something in her arms. It appeared to be a silk like nightgown. "What is this Sakura- chan?" She said as she looked down at the amethyst material.  
  
" Oh this was my mommy's, but she never wore it she said that a girl made it for her. I brought it here because I know that I will miss my mommy and." There was a look of longing in Sakura's eyes as tears were threatening to fall. But then reality hit her as she continued with a weak smile. ".Well I think that you would look beautiful in it just like a.a.um.a princess!"  
  
Tenshi put on the nightgown and knew that it was silk pure silk and the color of an amethyst. It was a magnificent floor length nightgown and it had a cut in the middle from mid thighs to reveal a translucent lavender fabric flowing in between the cut with a short U cut for the neck and long rippling sleeves. To Tenshi's surprise the fabric fit perfectly with her angelic figure. The nightgown shimmered in the twilight as the trimmings that seems to be made from the moon's light glistened as Tenshi twirled around in the lavish nightgown, as Sakura gasped with starry eyes and squeals of delight.  
  
" Wow! You look like a princess Tenshi!" Tenshi could hardly believe her eyes as she saw herself looking so majestic in the mirror. " Arigato Sakura- chan for giving me this nightgown." Tenshi said, still in aw at her looks. But Tenshi felt a familiarly feeling in the back of her mind regarding this dress she has seen it before but where? Sakura stopped looking at Tenshi, shifting her attention to the mantle of the fireplace. Then Tenshi stopped spinning and gazing at her self in the mirror as Sakura stared at a glass figurine of a piano.  
  
" Do you know how to sing Tenshi." This wasn't a question; Tenshi could tell it was more of a statement to start up a conversation about music. But the way Sakura said those words it was in an I-know-all I-see-all tone as if she knew that Tenshi could sing and that singing would bring something more to the conversation. " Yes I can sing, I love singing it heals me from my troubles it is my magic. I've sang all my life it is my passion."  
  
Tenshi knew what Sakura was going to ask next she said it in her mind as she waited for the innocent little girl to repeat her words as if reading her thoughts 'Can you sing for me?' but that expected question never came it was similar and beckoning the same thing but it was different.  
  
" Once my mommy told me that she had a friend named Tomoyo and she had a voice that would even make the angles stop to listen. There was this one song my mommy described this song as a song that told a beginning of a hidden friendship and perhaps a love story it was called Yasashi. Can you teach it to me?" When Sakura said the last line she shifted her eyes from the glass piano and looked at Tenshi knowing somehow that Tenshi knew this song.  
  
Knowing that it would tell her what she needed to know. 'But what is it that she wants to know.' Tenshi thought as she began to think that this was no ordinary little girl. " Ok Sakura, I'd be happy to teach you this song it is one of my favorites. All you have to do is just repeat after me. Sakura's eyes lighted up when she heard Tenshi agree to teach her.  
  
~Eriol~  
  
" Where could she be?" Eriol looked in his room for 'her' A.K.A Sakura then he heard an enchanting yet familiarly song from one of the guest rooms as he rushed like the wind to the cherry wood door and listened closely to the voices both enchanting but there was one he could almost recognize. But as he listened he soon became drowsy and fell asleep in front of the door the spell of exhaustion and lulling music won this magician over with it's magic.  
  
In the room with Tenshi and Sakura Note:* Sakura is singing* ~Tenshi is singing~  
  
~One.Two.Three~ ~ Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi~ * Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi* ~Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo~ *Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kiko wo* ~Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite~ *Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite* ~ Hidamari no naka de komkriuta wo utau~ *Hidamari no naka de komkriuta wo utau*  
  
Tenshi remembered this song this distant melody that was hidden for so many years because it carried too many tears of pain. She always sang it for Eriol .with Eriol as their duet.  
  
I wish to sing with him again I wish to be with him but I am too scared to be with him. I will sing.I mean I will one day come out of the shadows and sing the song of life with him until then this little girl, this little sweet angle sent from above will keep reminding me of how much I care for him. Maybe this little angle an help me try to bask in the sun once more.'  
  
~Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete.~ *Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete.*  
  
The song's memories tore Tenshi's heart into pieces as crystals started to fall from her eyes. The little girl did something unexpected she hugged Tenshi tight and whispered in Tenshi's ear, " Arigato for the song you have a beautiful voice. I know that the memories hurt but please do not cry.Tomoyo." With that 'Tenshi' stiffened and her tears dried leaving a shocked expressions in her eyes.  
  
A/N: I know my story still doesn't have a clear plot yet but it will some hopefully in the next chapter. Also I am thinking about re-writing this chapter what do you think? Also please do drop off a review and also HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!! *~Aurora Starcrystal~* 


	5. Hidden Beneath The Shadows of Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but the story line is completely mine and so is my plot when I create one.  
  
A/N: Hmmm. Sakura Hiiragizwa, Eriol and Kaho's daughter? Maybe.  
  
~Hidden Beneath the Shadows of Moonlight~  
  
Tomoyo became stiff in the girl's embrace as she gently pulled away from the 'innocent' child. With words shaken by shock Tomoyo managed to say the only thing that she could comprehend with at this moment. " How did you. who is your mother?"  
  
The Sakura just smirked; she was waiting for this question and was prepared to give an answer. She replied in a dark voice, "Her name was Kaho Mizuki. I think you might remember her." Sakura never took her eyes off Tomoyo as she said these words. ' But then that means Eriol is Sakura's.' Tomoyo thought of the answer as tears beckoned to fall again. Sakura then with one finger tilted Tomoyo's chin upwards as she stood up on the chair to look into Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
" Eriol is not my father Tomoyo, my mother made this clear to me before she joined my father in the cotton candy clouds. Please no more tears. Also may I ask, do you want Eriol to know that you are here? For he is sleeping in front of the door." Tomoyo would have been shocked by how this girl practically read her mind, but she remembered that Kaho-san had powers like Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura's eyes began to swell up with tears of loss and love but all of that vanished as Sakura sighed and produced a weak smile on her face, waiting for Tomoyo's answer. " I don't know. I am too afraid to see him again.Maybe it would be best to leave now. Or maybe I should stay?" Sakura looked away form the amethyst lady as her gaze landed on the swirling snow that lay just beyond the glass of the window.  
  
Without shifting her gaze from the window Sakura replied solemnly, " That is your choice and yours alone my dear Tomoyo-chan. But you must decide now, he is waking up. I will give you a suggestion. But I suppose you know this better then I, The shadows hold many secrets but they always vanish in the sun's light and reveal themselves. Sooner or later the shadows will fail to hide you and your troubles so be careful and keep in mind that the shadows won't hide you forever."  
  
Tomoyo was panicking she didn't know what to do, ' Clam down girl you know what to do just take a deep breath and clear your mind' Tomoyo told her self this while grabbing her dark velvet cloak, then with one fluid motion she wrapped it around her shoulders putting the dark hood on, and wondering if that would fool the sorcerer. Sakura smirked as she thought to herself 'Wise choice my dear.' The door opened to reveal a gorgy Eriol.  
  
~ Eriol's P.O.V~  
  
" Bravo, Bravo Sakura *yawns* now lets go down." My eyes caught sight of the dark hooded woman? Yes a woman. Her aura feels so familiar but why can't I recognize her? Dang I must be too bloody tired to use my powers. Shocked by her figure and her shadowed beauty I boldly spoke out to her, " Who are you my dear lady? * Steps closer and picks up Tomoyo's hand* I my lady am Eriol Hiiragizawa * bows then kisses her hand*" She is so quiet and shy just like. Why can't I say her name? * Feels his cheek* A tear? I miss her.  
  
~Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
So we meet again. But why so soon? I stepped back with fear in my eyes. Ready to speak until my savior came to the rescue. " Um..Eriol-san this is Tenshi Mikimoto. The storm was getting worse and Nakuru-san let her stay until the storm passes. She is quite embarrassed to know that you are living here she is a friend of.Tomoyo and has heard MUCH about you."  
  
~NO P.O.V~  
  
Sakura said without her voice wavering and making this lie sound as if it were the truth, so much that not even a lie detector could tell that it was a lie. Eriol's heart winced as he heard the amethyst lady's name. Eriol felt a sudden familiar aura but to Sakura and Tomoyo's  
  
Satisfaction the all-powerful magician was too tired to sense who Tenshi really was. Eriol stood up with one graceful motion and said to Sakura " My child let's go down stairs dinner is ready. Would you care to join us my Mikimoto-san?"  
  
Eriol put his arm out to escort Tomoyo but she didn't.no couldn't take it.  
  
Afraid that speaking would give her away she shook her head and turned back to the light-brimming window. Tomoyo heard the door shut behind her as she fell to her knees and poured her poor aching heart's tears. Only to find that they were in vain the tears would never get rid of this pain.  
  
~3:00 in the morning out on in the garden one-day later~ The snows rage ceased at last and now the stars and moon shine with happiness and hope. A gentle angle floated through a garden filled with eccentric flowers. " These flowers look as if they have been bathed in moonlight." Tomoyo said in a hushed voice still staring in aw at the flower.  
  
If she had not already known that Eriol had powers she would have thought that this was a dream. 'This is the perfect day.to leave.' With her shadow clock over her shoulders and a hood over her head she began to leave the mansion for good. You would think that this would be an easy task but when you're in a house with people and creatures that can read your mind and are very perceptive it was hard to trick them.  
  
But she had managed with her quick thinking she would make a clean escape and the inhabitants would be in for a day after Christmas surprise. Taking her un-opened Christmas present with her she kissed this mansion good bye as she danced out of the gelid charcoal gates with a tear cascading down her porcelain cheek.  
  
The window caught her attention before she left as a quick movement passed by but she knew that it was Spinel still hyper from those candy canes that Nakuru 'offered' to him. So on she walked into the shadows once more with only the darkness to accompany her.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I think that I am losing others interest in this story as well as mine but I think if I just finish it all be alright and ready to starting a new story maybe an original this time *sigh* well until next chapter Ja-ne minna-san and Arigato for reading. Oh and don't forget to review. *Sigh* *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~* 


	6. Dreams, Nightmares, or Memories?

A/N: Here is a chapter where you have to figure things out by your self until the next chapter! ^_^ have fun!  
  
  
~ * Dreams, Nightmares, or Memories? *~  
  
  
Sakura popped out of her Cherry blossom sheets with eyes that shone with fear as she stared at her blush pink walls knowing that some thing was missing. Well, more of a ...someone. She rushed to Tomoyo's room and found what she had been expecting an empty room.  
  
But the room was not quite that empty it was filled with last night's feelings and the twilight of the sky. Sakura touched the spot where Tomoyo and her sang and felt the remains of the feeling of being afraid of some thing... but what? To Sakura's surprise the feelings did not have to do with loss or afraid of being rejected it was some thing else that went much deeper.   
  
This would take Sakura more time to figure out what that odd feeling was. She gently closed the door and with a sigh she ran to Eirol's room feeling despair in her heart. Down the long hallway she ran; to her the hallway never seemed to end. Doors flashed around her as she reached her destination as she took a deep breath and calmed herself this prepared to act once.   
  
" Eriol-san, Eriol-san wake up Tenshi is gone!" Sakura said as she shook the sleeping Eriol and still he persisted to sleep. Sakura wondered why Eriol wasn't waking up because he was usually a light sleeper and was very aware of his surroundings. Although she was refrained not to read other's minds she did it anyway... just to see if he wasn't under an evil spell also her curiosity was controlling her.   
  
" Whatever he is dreaming about must be important if he refuses to wake up." Sakura whispered before closing her eyes while she chanted words that seemed to be in a foreign language. It took only a matter of seconds before Sakura's purple eyes shot open with an overwhelmed look. What she saw changed the way she saw Eriol and the way she looked at Tomoyo...forever.   
  
Sakura started to shake with fear. The dream is what scared her and when she finally regained her senses the only thing that seemed right to do was run out of this house and go to the only place that seemed familiar at the moment. But where? That only her heart could answer.  
  
She rushed down the stairs nearly tripping as she reached the golden handles of the enormous cherry wood door. Out she went leaving the mansion behind the now closed door. But what she didn't take care to notice was the pair of huge cerulean almond shape eyes that watch her leave with a curious look on his face.   
  
" I seem to be seeing everyone leave. Nakuru is annoying but not THAT annoying." Spinel sighed as he floated back to the library with a cup of jasmine tea in his paw.   
  
With tears she ran though the glimmering sunlight and to a house that seemed familiar to her, this she was sure of. 'You can always come to me whenever you want to talk.' Whispered a caring voice from the past. She was hesitant to knock on the door but she didn't have to. The door opened by it-self as a man hugged the little girl then invited her in.   
  
~Back at the mansion~  
  
Nakuru started to wonder why Eriol hasn't woken up yet and why was the house so dangerously quietly. Things have never been so quiet in this mansion and it was making Nakuru shiver. With steps as quiet as the sunlight itself she walked to Eriol's room wondering if he was ok. She climbed the staircase and walked through the sunlit hallway.  
  
After minutes had passed she reached Eriol's door, turned the cold handle and walked in. A gasp of surprise bounced around the walls of the room as Nakuru saw every thing from furniture to small paperclips tossing and turning in the air as Eriol kept his eyes tightly shut still sleeping.   
  
Nakuru ventured further into the room with a magical shield around her, so the floating objects wouldn't hit her. But her master's powers are much stronger then her own as a flying wooden candle stick- holder flew at her head as she tried to doge it... only to fall on the floor unconscious.   
  
Eriol was still asleep in his bed dreaming about a memory that was terrible, frightening, or perhaps the memory was angering him. Whatever it may be until he wakes up his room was no longer a safe place.  
  
~ Tomoyo ~  
  
Within the shadows of a small pink room surrounded by stuffed animals and the scent of her best friend, she rested her eyes but not contently. The emerald -eyed- girl was gone now and left her aura in her room as well as the memories within it. Tossing and turning in the soft bed made her violet hair act as if it were a rough ocean. While she fought with the plush bed covers a memory re-played in her mind.   
  
Over and over she thought about the 6th grade and the day when she watched him through the eyes of the shadows and regretted it. But she wonders what exactly did happen that day? The day before he was supposed to leave the day when not even the shadows could protect her? Only one person knows and that's the sorcerer himself...  
  
A/N: Well how did you like it? Please review this chapter, PLEASE! Well have fun trying to guess what will happen next and most of you CCS as well as E+T fans might have a guess of what will happen next! Until Next time minna-san ja-ne!  
*~ Aurora Starcrystal ~* 


	7. Dreams, Nightmares, and a Kiss from the ...

A/N: I am sorry minna-san for keeping you in suspense for so long. My mid-terms really ate up my time. Well only a few more chapters until I am done. My story is just about to come to a close. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, but my plot is mine!

*~Dreams, Nightmares and a Kiss from the Shadows ~*

     Sakura stared at the brown haired man with eyes filled with fear. "Toya-san, I know it doesn't seem like I should be this afraid of this situation, but it hurts me so much. I have never seen Eriol-san so…persistent. I felt his feelings and Tomoyo-chan's as well. Their feelings were so intense; then when I saw what really happened to my…" 

     There was a long pause between her and Toya, and with every second more tears fell form Sakura's violet-blue eyes. Then Toya took Sakura in his warm embrace feeling her tears on his shoulder. "It's ok, it's ok. Crying is always a way to get rid of pain…my chibi tenshi. I told you that you can always talk to me about anything…But if it really hurts then you don't have to say a thing."

    Sakura stared into Toya's caring eyes and she smiled faintly. "Do you know how my mother died?"

     Toya thought for a while and then his eyes started to become liquid at the thought of what had happened. Or at least what he thought had happened to her.

"I know what happened, but I wish that I didn't have to remember. I was told by your father what happened. He had not seen it but your mother predicted that she would die. Except her prediction was to happen a day later…"

      Toya couldn't take this much longer, but he found the strength to tell the story of tears. Toya said with many tears that she was on a plane bounded for England, until something went very wrong. There was a sudden snow storm just as the plane was about four hours from the Airport. The visibility was fine in the beginning but went to zero in about two hours. 

 The snow was strong and unforgiving that day. The radio transmission system was disabled. Who ever checked the plane forgot to check if the radio was working. No one could help them now. The plane ended up crashing in to the Airport's transmission tower and every one in the plane was killed by the crash. Toya started to cry tears of a heart-broken boy. 

He had always loved Mizuki and he still does only with weaker feelings. Sakura sighed a sigh filled with sorrow. Sakura got off his lap and beckoned him to follow her silent footsteps. Sakura had finally regained her senses enough to sense Tomoyo's presence. Sakura opened the cold door handle and slowly walked in. There she found Tomoyo lying in Sakura Kimoto's bed twisting and turning just as Eriol was. 

 "I want you to see something Toya-san; please you have to watch. I cannot tell you myself it's too…hard for me to tell you." 

     Sakura touched Tomoyo's head and chanted some words making Tomoyo's dream or perhaps her nightmare appear in Toya's mind.

        ~ Within Tomoyo's dream/nightmare ~

    A 12 year old Tomoyo collapsed onto her plush bed; which was decorated with many flowing ribbons. She recalled what Eriol had said before she left his house with Sakura, Syaoron, Kero, and Yukito. 

'_Tomoyo-chan, can you come to my house again at five- o-clock tonight? Please come I need to talk to you. The door will be open for you."_

"Five-o-clock? That sounds like what Yakmazaki-kun and Eriol-kun were talking about at lunch." Tomoyo recalled that earlier that day at lunch she was watching Eriol-kun talking with Yakamizaki-kun behind some cherry trees. She was watching him just as she had always done but this time she wondered why he was here. The teacher had said that he was not going to be here today, but here he is. 

While they were talking Tomoyo over heard one small detail which was, five-o-clock, but that was all she heard before the bell rang. That didn't mean anything important though, it must be when Eriol's plane left and Eriol just wanted to say good bye. Tomoyo did not have a very good feeling about going back to his house though. The feeling was a mixture of fear and hope. 

Fear that he would do something to her involving magic, god knows why he would do such a thing. But the hope that she was feeling was doubtful to be the reason. The hope was that he would tell her what her heart longed to hear, but what did her heart want to hear? Not even she was sure. Tomoyo looked out her window and saw the many colors of the sky. 

She then opened her window to search the wind for answers. The wind whispered the answer in one fresh smelling breeze. Tomoyo was disappointed to hear what the wind said. The wind whispered a confident yes. She looked at the round clock as it's hands touched the time showing her that is was 4:55.

If she was to go then she would have to go now. Tomoyo grabbed her velvet blue coat and glided down the stairs. Her maids were wondering why she was walking so fast, but before they could ask Tomoyo had already flown out the door. Tomoyo's lavender hair trailed behind her like ribbons flowing in the wind as her fast walk turned into a run.

She stopped abruptly causing her to fall backwards and onto the solid ground. 

She winced as darkness covered her mind. A shadow appeared out of the darkness and carried her to an unfortunate destination. The only words that floated out of the darkness were, "My, my you must be more careful, I guess even angels fall. Eirol-kun would be very displeased if you were hurt." 

~Within Eriol's Room~

     The shadow floated up the stairs and into Eriol's bed room. Once in the room the shadow placed the angel's body on Eirol's bed. A smile danced across his lips as stared at her knowingly. Well his job was done, and now it was time for him to leave. "ERIOL! I picked up an angel for you." 

The shadow yelled. Eriol's voice was heard but he was not seen, "Yakamizaki-kun? well this is unexpected. Thank you for picking the angel up for me I can handle it now. I hope to see you soon my friend." With that Yakamizaki left as silently as he came and rushed back to his house.

~30 minutes later ~

    Tomoyo's eyes opened only to see nothing but many shades of black mixed in with more black. "Where am I?" She whispered but no one answered. She felt the bed's cushions under her but she did not know where she was. One minute she was on the ground the next she is in a dark room filled with so much silence that you could literally grasp it. She got off of the bed which seemed to be awfully large and started to find a light switch or possibly a way out. 

She walked forwards with her hands out in front of her and her hands seemed to touch some very gelid fabric. 'It must be a window with very thick curtains.' She thought, not wanting to speak for if there be some thing in this room that was asleep she really didn't want to wake it up. 

She tried to force the curtains apart but they wouldn't budge. She gave up and started walking in the other direction. She took two steps and this time her hands felt nothing. Three more steps and then…still nothing. 'Just a few more steps and then it will be over.' She took two very brave steps, and felt something stopped her. 

"What's this?" She accidentally said this a little too loudly. Still only silence answered her, but remember just because no one answers your questions doesn't mean that there isn't any one in the room…She stayed still and nothing happened. Slowly pivoting her foot she turned around to find another way around this obstacle...something sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to turn around. It was a sinister chuckle.

 "AAAAHHHHH!" Tomoyo's scream rang through out the room, but no one but her and that something that hugged her waist heard it. She turned around to see what it was, but darkness impaired her vision. Suddenly the lights turned on but before she could tell the thing kissed her in one swift motion. She was stunned by this act and apparently very scared. Fear surrounded her aura as his electrifying kiss melted her, and before she could take any more of this feeling she pushed who ever it was away from her. 

She ran out of the room, and out of the house, out into the healing rain to wash away her fears. Liquid drops of silver surrounded her as she fell to her knees and on to the street. This feeling was too intense for her but who was that person? 

"Why me?" She whispered hoping that some one could hear her. Her head turned and looked at the house that she had just ran out of .Only to see that it was Eriol's house. 

Tears swelled up in her sparkling, amethyst eyes and she let them go. She let them pour, so she could cry with the sky.

"Why, Eriol-kun why?" She asked herself not expecting to be answered.

"Gomen nasi, Tomoyo-chan I didn't mean to scare you. Please take my hand and stand up. I was…"

   Tomoyo cut him off as she spoke still kneeling on the ground. "No, it's only fair I have been watching you through the eyes of the shadows it's only fair that you watch me through the shadows as well. But why did you have to do this to me? Scare me out of the shadows? To make it worse you…" Tomoyo paused realizing that it was Eriol who had kissed her. Now every thing was confusing. 

Out of her confusion her subconscious told her to take his hand and stand. Eriol pulled her up gentle yet gracefully. He took her in his embrace again and held her so close that her head was resting on his chest. Tomoyo's head was spinning and her heart was panting. Eriol leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Please forgive me for my actions Tomoyo."

     Tomoyo couldn't take this any more and she pushed Eriol on to the side walk and accidentally knocked him out. Tomoyo just fell to her knees not knowing what to do. She felt weak and unsure, and she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a car was coming towards her. 

Headlights filled her sight, but still she just sat there feeling nothing but fear. Just then Mizuki pushed Tomoyo out of the way with all her strength and Tomoyo stared at Mizuki with eyes that showed proof that fear was consuming her thoughts, but what was she to do now. Every thing had become a blur to her …

A/N: This chapter is kind of short compared to the previous ones isn't it? Well I hoped you enjoyed it minna-san. I am sorry for any misspellings. Don't forget to review! Arigato for reading minna-san and Ja-ne!

                    *~Aurora Starcrystal~*


	8. One Last Song

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy minna-san this might be the last chapter…

  *~One Last Song~*

  When Tomoyo opened her eyes the first thing that she saw was the sky, the crying, gray sky. She sat up and winced her impact with the side walk left pain on her back. She managed to stand up but she wobbled a bit. She saw a strange man, Eriol and Mizuki-san? The strange man was the driver of the car and Mizuki just saved her life! Tomoyo derived this information from what was left of her working observing skills. 

"Mizuiki-san…"

 Tears started to fall from her eyes which was emulating the falling rain. The stranger went in to Eriol's house to call for help as Eriol just stood there with his head down. Tomoyo knew that Mizuki was his former girlfriend and how much he cared for her so she went wobbling over to Eriol to give him some comfort. 

Tomoyo leaned on the glimmering silver car which was splattered with blood. She looked down at Mizuiki and saw her gruesome body which was bathing in red, ruby blood. 

"Thank you Mizuiki-san you will forever be in my heart" Tomoyo whispered in her sweet voice. Then she faced Eriol and said with a caring voice,

"Eriol are you ok?"   
  


Eriol glared at her with fire in his azure eyes. "How dare you…you killed Kaho…How could you? I thought I loved you but now I see who you really are…" Tears ran down his pale face as Tomoyo tried to reach out to him with her hand. 

"Please Eriol…" He knocked her hand away and pushed her to the ground. 

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE MY LIFE NO LONGER INCLUDES YOU!" Eriol shouted at her and stared at her with eyes that simply burned with anger…and it scared Tomoyo to death. 

She got up and ran to her house her tears shimmering behind her as Eriol collapsed to the ground. He held Kaho in his arms and tears feel again. So many tears were shed that day and so many hearts were broken. Tomoyo ran but in her heart she knew that she still wanted to see him. 

So day after day she ran through the shadows just to see him. She knew that she was no longer part of his life so the only thing she could do was hide in the shadows. Hide her love for him in the shadows. Hide her tears because of him in the shadows and hide her broken heart. She longed to be near him once more every time she saw him her mouth twitched into a smile. 

Eriol had called Kaho's husband that day and was about to explain to him how she died but sadly no one answered. Since the day of Kaho's prediction was one day earlier the father assumed that she would die the next day and he couldn't bear to hear her death again. 

Nor could he bear to live without her. So he sent his daughter on a plane bound for Japan and shortly after he got home…he committed suicide.

~*End of Dream/night mare sequence~*

     Toya stood with tears in his eyes now he understood why Sakura was frightened. Sakura backed away from Tomoyo and was soon embraced in Toya's comforting arms. Then suddenly Tomoyo's eyes shot open and her eyes revealed pain. She saw the teary eye Toya and the much afraid Sakura and knew instantly why they were staring at her with those expressions. 

Tomoyo started to shed tears. She stood up, grabbed her black velvet cape and ran past them and to where her heart took her. Sakura ran after her knowing where Tomoyo was going. But Toya collapsed to his knees and began crying over how Kaho really died. She ran through the light of the mystic sliver moon not knowing where she was going. Soon she found herself in front of Eriol's house the house where love started and ended. 

She wanted to turn back and run right back into the shadows, but her heart guided her through the door and up the stairs. Suddenly she was in front of Eriol's bed room door. Her heart pounded with intensity as she reached for the golden door knob and gently turned it. She was surrounded by floating furniture just as Nakuru was. She took one step and…she saw a red chair coming towards her! 

Sakura rushed into the room panting heavily as cried out Tomoyo's name. Eriol was awaken by Sakura's shouting and his eyes were greeted with the site of Nakuru and Sakura on the floor. Eriol immediately leaped to Sakura's side then to Nakuru's. Tears were shed from Eriol's sapphire orbs as he stared at Sakura's lifeless body. Red blood began trickling down her once ruby cheeks. 

The chair had hit her hard on the side of her stomach causing internal bleeding that was unstoppable. Her once sparkling eyes filled with joy were now replaced with emotionless blue orbs. Eriol's eyes caught site of a dark figure quickly leaving, but with all the sadness in the air he ignored it. Out side the mansion in the cold brisk air the plum blossom sang her last song to the blue eyed sorcerer. She sang with tears and pain in her already shattered heart. 

All she wanted was his love but every time she tried to have it she tore apart of his life away. The shadows hid her and made it possible for her to be near him but now the shadows have moved on to another in the need of hiding their love from someone. The shadows have moved on and so will the amethyst beauty of the night. With her sweet voice she whispered to the wind,

 "All I wanted was your love and to be in your life. When you banished me I thought that the shadows could help suppress my love for you but every time the shadows let me in to your life I wanted you more. Now I've hurt you again and this time I will go away…forever." 

 Eriol rushed to the window wanting to know who was singing. But all he saw was a shadowed figure bathed in moon light walk against the wind. The song filled the vast heavens of Japan for the very last time as the song slowly drifted away. Many crystal tears were shed that day and an ancient song wafted through the air until it was no longer heard. The enchanting song drifted away from the heavens of Japan...and it was never to return…

     The End ~*

     A/N: So how was the ending? Like it or not? Well it was fun minna-san and until next time ja-ne. Please don't forget to drop a review! Arigato for reading!

   Did you really think I would end it this way? Hmmm…should there be an epilogue? What do you think? I have one set up. I need info.

                       *~Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	9. Christmas Memories Epilouge

A/N: Hey minna-san well here we are the last and final part to my story it's been fun! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

      Epilogue ~* Christmas Memories*~ 

        A year had passed since that day of many tears ended. The spirit of Christmas was blooming in the cities of New York. The snow fell gently and sparkled like star dust on this gelid winter day. This Christmas day the star dust began blanketing this normally busy city with tranquility. The flickering colors of Christmas lights painted the snow that was wafting in the air rainbow colors. Tomoyo walked through the shimmering snow and into her new apartment building. She took the elevator to the 4th floor and walked in to room 125. 

She placed her coat and purse on the coat rack gently as she tried to hold her luggage with her other hand which was shaking with exhaustion. Tomoyo spent most of the year traveling but recently she decided to settle down in New York and begin a new life. She found to her surprise that the apartment was already furnished.  She liked her cozy new apartment it had gray carpet and light slate blue walls. The curtains were a iridescent violet and they framed a glass sliding door that lead out into a small patio. All the wooden furniture was a dark auburn and the plush furniture were a darker shade of the wall color. 

She made her way into the bed room which was quite roomy and smelt of lavender. Her room had one window with the same iridescent curtains and wooden furniture as the living room. She then collapsed on her plush light violet bed and took a quick nap. When she opened her eyes it was still light out side her window. She got off of the bed and unpacked her suitcase and put everything in its place.

While she unpacked her clothes she noticed that there was a long white box underneath her blue dress. She picked the box up and sat back down on her bed. The box had a white gloss on it and it was decorated with red and green ribbons. Her amethyst eyes caught site of small card attached to the box as memories of Japan floated back to her. 

*~Flash back *~

      Eriol was handing out the gifts from underneath the large elegant Christmas tree to every one. He handed a long white box to Tomoyo. 

"Here Tenshi-san it's for you from me please open it right away, Merry Christmas!" 

Eriol then turned around and started to walk towards Nakuru. 

 *~ End of Flash Back~*

     Tears fell onto the white box as she remembered this day the day when she left the mansion and created the name Tenshi Mikimoto as her false identity. She never had time to open the gift there was just too much going on and soon she forgot she had it. She snapped back to reality and her teary eyes read the card it said: 

      'To: Tenshi, Merry Christmas!

     From: Yours truly Eriol' 

      Her fingers toyed with the ribbons and soon she began to open the white box. Her eyes sparkled as they feasted upon this wonderful site. There was but a single amethyst rose in the box that had a card attached to it's emerald stem it said: 

       'Merry Christmas Tenshi or should I say…Tomoyo. I love you my plum blossom.'

She let the card waft down on to the floor as she picked up the glittering rose jewel and held close to her heart. He did know who she really was that day. Before she placed the rose back into it's box, she noticed some thing glittering in the box. She picked it up gently after placing the rose on her plush bed. Tears fell like the rain as she stared at the glimmering, golden ring and at the luminous, white diamond that was placed in it's center. Just then she heard the window open and a breeze of snow rushed in. She hurried to the window and shut it but before she could turn around something grabbed her shoulders.

Shivers were sent down her spine as she went completely stiff from fear. She decided to turn her head to see what was sending fear through her body. Sapphire eyes sparkled with love as the young gentleman allowed Tomoyo to turn around. He put his arms around her waist and began kissing her with all the love and passion he held for so long. Tomoyo's began to feel light headed and she felt electricity flow through her body. Then the two departed and the gentleman stepped back leaving the plum blossom in complete shock.

 The blue haired boy took the ring from Tomoyo's grasp and with a sweet yet wristful voice he said, "Tomoyo Daidiouji, please forgive me for what I have done to you in the past and allow me to have you back in my life…forever. Can I have your heart and keep it? What I am saying is will you marry me Tomoyo Daidouji?" Tomoyo's violet eyes started to shed tears as she walked closer to him and took his hand. She leaned close and whispered into his ear, "I can't..." Tomoyo was so close to him that she could feel his heart sink. "…I don't have a heart to give… because you stole it and you still have it. You always had my heart. What I am trying to say is yes I will marry you Eriol Harigawizawa." Eriol gently put the ring on Tomoyo's finger and pulled her into another kiss.

But this time Tomoyo kissed back, with all of the passion she held for him for 9 years…and Eriol was more then happy to accept it all. That Christmas night as Eriol laid in bed with Tomoyo the moon and the stars shone with envy in the indigo sky as they watched the magician and the plum blossom sleep with love in their hearts. Almost all was silent this night except for random, hushed "I love you's" here and there. Then subtly out of the pale ball of endless pure light a ghostly figure of a girl gradually appeared out of the sleeping couple's window and the girl couldn't help but just giggle with joy. Then she started to fade away with her laughter into the silver moonlight as Sakura blossoms frolicked in the icy, cold wind of December.

      *~ The End~* 

     So how did you like it? Well it's been fun minna-san and until we meet again ja-ne ! Please review! Arigato for reading! Oh and arigato for all of the reviews too! Once again ja-ne till' we meet again…

            *~Aurora Starcrystal ~*


End file.
